Maka's Gangnam Style Bet
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: Maka & The Girls are doing a show for Shibusen & the Boys. After the show, though, Maka & Soul have their status as best friends change to something.. else. Read to find out more - Review too, please! Need the feedback :)


_**SPOV**_

"See ya, Soul! We're off to meet with the girls!" Maka giggled, her and Blair going to the door. _Again?_ I thought. _Jeez, for the past month you two've been going off to see 'the girls' everyday, without fail.. What are you girls hiding?_ I mused mentally.

"Alright, but be careful!" I called out to Maka, as she was heading to the door. They turned back and gave me a mischeivous smile.

"Always am, Soul! See you tonight! Oh, and it's your night to cook!" She said, as she and Blair were leaving. Once I couldn't hear their footsteps on the other side of the door anymore, I called up Black*Star and Kid via three-way call.

"Hey guys," I greeted them with a smirk. I was gonna find out what the girls were up to, one way or another. Plan A: see if the guys know anything, and if they don't, then Plan B: find out where they are and stalk them until they reveal what they're doing - which then proceeds to Plan C: confront Maka when she gets home, later tonight.

"Hello, Soul. Hi, Black*Star." Kid greeted, politely. Geez, he's almost never rude - unless you've messed with anything 'symmetrical_' _ in the past 24 hours.

"YAHOO! HELOO MINIONS! WHAT'S UP?!" Black*Star yelled. Damn it, he needs to learn the term of 'TOO DAMN LOUD' and quiet down..

"Black*Star, quiet down. Soul's called us for a reason and I'd like to hear it, not your insanely loud voice." Kid said, sweat-dropping with a polite expression. I sweat-dropped, too - knowing that Black*Star will yell again before being quiet.

"FINE! SOUL, MY FOLLOWER, TELL US THE REASON FOR YOUR SUMMONING OF US GODS!" Black*Star yelled again. I wish he'd be quieter, sometimes.. I really do.. So uncool..

"Right.. Well, have you guys noticed how the girls have always been meeting up with each other in the afternoons for the past month? Do either of you know why?" I asked. I was kinda worried, because what if the girls got into trouble when us guys weren't around? I'd be beside myself in worry if anything happened to Maka, and I wasn't there to protect her. Everyone knows that, I reckon. I think even Maka knows it, too. I just hope that she doesn't know the _real_ reason why I am so protective of her, though. That'd be embarassing.

"NO IDEA, HOW ABOUT YOU KID?!" Black*Star asked loudly. Damn it.. TONE IT DOWN, BLACK*STAR!

"Actually, I do. Liz & Patty said that they were all doing a dance for Shibusen's upcoming talent show - the day after tomorrow. They've been at it, trying to 'perfect' their dance, from what I know. I also believe the song they've chosen is called 'Gangnam Style' - I think it's KPOP, from what I've heard of it." Kid said. _MAKA'S DOING __**WHAT**__?! _ I thought to myself.

"WHAT?! SINCE WHEN?!" Black*Star and I demanded.

"Okay, I understand Black*Star being loud, but you, Soul? Is something wrong with what they're doing?" Kid asked.

"Hell yeah! Maka _can't_ dance! She can't even keep a rhythm going! Blair, however is a different story.." I informed them.

"Seriously? Because from what I've heard Liz & Patty discuss on the phone, what you're claiming about Maka is the opposite, Soul." Kid said, incredulously. My eyes widened.

"Seriously? Well, _this_ I gotta see.." I said. I heard Kid & Black*Star agree. We discussed it more and agreed to just watch them at the talent show, rather than peep on their practise. I mean, the show was, like, two nights away. We could hold up until then.

After we hung up, I got to cooking Maka & I's dinner. Not long after I laid out our dinners, Maka came home - Blair didn't though, because she always seemed to be 'working' after whatever it is those girls were doing. We had dinner, with some small talk, before Maka finally finished and excused herself for bed since she said she was tired. As usual, for the past month. At least I know why, now. I smiled and let her go, cleaning everything else up. I stayed up for a little while after that, watching some TV, before getting tired and heading to bed, myself.

* * *

_**~*/Time Skip to Talent Show Night\\*~**_

* * *

I walked with Kid & Black*Star as we entered the Auditorium. Maka, Blair, and the girls left before we did, with their customes in bags, so that they could get here early and practise before performing. They don't know that Black*Star and I know that they'll be in the show, so Black*Star and I agreed that we'll just act surprised to see them on stage, and Kid won't have to if he doesn't want to. I, however, won't have have to fake it for long though, because if Maka can really dance, I will actually be surprised. From what Kid's gotten out of Liz & Patty, they are trying to do a 'sexified girl choreography' from the song they've chosen's music video. I had to mentally laugh at that one, _as if Maka could __**sexy**__ dance!_

When it was time for the talent show to start though, the guys and I had endured basically every other performance there was, since apparently the girls had specifically asked the guy who manages when people go on if they could go last. It was a long time before we even heard the girls being called on stage - maybe two hours? I don't remember.

"Alright! Nice performance! Now, if you guys could give a round of applause for Maka, Blair, Tsubaki, Liz & Patty! They're going to dance for us to the song 'Gangnam Style'! Sing along, if you know the lyrics! Enjoy!" The announcer guy said. Black*Star and I nodded to each other before looking up at the stage with shocked expressions. We saw the girls come on stage, and I _narrowly_ escaped a nose-bleed from their outfits. They all wore white tank tops, but had different coloured bottoms on.

Maka had on green short shorts, Blair had on a blue skirt, Tsubaki had on a yellow skirt, Liz had on red short shorts & Patty had on white short short with an even shorter pink skirt on top on that. They all had on high heeled shoes, as well, and they were all black in colour.

They were all in sexy poses, right before the music started. Once it did start though, I'm pretty sure that my jaw had hit the floor. They were dancing something that shouldn't have been legal. They looked damn hot doing it, though. They had some pretty sexy moves thrown into their dance, although most of the time they were just doing a cowboy & rodeo move*. All of the dance moves though, were to the beat.

After the dance, I had to calm myself down - fast - before Maka saw me. That would be major embarassing, since all I could look at was her and get slightly aroused. I wasn't fully aroused because I was fully aware that I was not the only person in the room. I was able to cool down, get normal again, before the winners were announced. Suprisingly, Maka's group won. Either there's a lot of horny guys in the judges table, or everyone else just plain sucked in comparison. I hoped to got it was the latter. When the girls got off stage and came up to us, I has to fight the nose-bleed again. _Damn it, Maka's hot.._ I thought. _SHIT! Soul, get your damn head outta the gutter!_ I mentally scolded myself.

"Hey guys!" Maka and the girls greeted us. I put on my 'cool-guy' attitude and smirked.

"Hey, nice show. Didn't know you could dance, Maka. Cool." I said lazily, staring at her. She flushed slightly and looked down. I smirked wider, knowing that she was embarassed and that I'd be questioning her later.

Eater: 1  
Albarn: 1

Black*Star, Kid & I talked to the girls for a little while before saying our goodbyes and going our seperate ways. I drove Maka & I back to the apartment on my motorcycle, since Blair said she had to 'meet up' with some one (most likely a guy), so it was just us enjoying the ride. When we got back, and into our apartment, Maka went to go have a shower. I sat in the lounge room and watched TV, waiting for Maka to finish her shower. When I heard the water turn off, and the door open, I turned to the bathroom door to ask.

"So, Maka, why didn't you tell me that you could-" I stopped short, getting a massive nose-bleed because Maka came out in nothing but a short-ish towel. She was still wet from the shower and her hair was everywhere - in an oddly sexy manner, though. I fell off my spot on the couch, my limbs twitching. I vaguely heard Maka squeal before running into her room, slamming her door behind her. After a moment, I managed to collect myself enough to stop the twitching and nose-bleed. I got up, and cleaned up my bloody mess before sticking tissues into my nostrils to make sure that no more blood comes out. After sitting back down, Maka came out wearing hher PJ's and she was blushing. She came over and sat down next to me. I was sudenly on edge.

"Now, can I ask what I was gonna ask earlier? Or are you gonna give me more surprises?" I asked her wearily. She glared at me as her cheeks brightened even more red.

"No, Soul. Now, what did you wanna know?" she enquired, as if she were hestitant to ask.

"Well, I was going to ask, 'why didn't you tell me that you could dance like that? It was cool', but I got a shock of a lifetime before I got the chance to finish asking." I told her, raising my brow.

"I.. forgot to get PJ's befoer I had a shower.. Anyway, I couldn't. It took most of our practises to get me balanced enough to dance like _that_ in _high heels_. We'd perfected the routine in about a week and a half; but my balance was always off. That's why it took us about 3 and a half weeks extra of practise." Maka told me, blushing from embarassment. Suddenly, I understood why it took them so long. Maka may be flexible and agile, but she always lacked in dancing. Of course it'd take weeks of practise to be able to get her to not suck as much - or in this case, to be good enough at it in order to pull off what she did. Also, I found out why she came out of the bathroom in a _towel_.. _A nice, short-ish towel that I bet if she'd bent over just a little, you could see- OH DAMN IT! SOUL! GET. YOUR. HEAD. OUT. OF. THE. F*CKING. GUTTER!_

"I see.. Anyway, it was a pretty cool 'sexified' dance. Who came up with it?" I asked, honestly curious. _Who's the horndog out of the girls? Wait, stupid question.._ I thought. "Hang on, don't answer that. It was Blair, wasn't it?" I asked. If anyone was the 'horndog' out of the girls - it'd be Blair. She works at _Chupa-Cabra's_ for Deaths' sake!

"Umm, actually.. It was.." She trailed off. Huh?

"What was that? I couldn't hear you..?" I asked. Maka then spoke up, blushing furiously.

"It was _me_!" she said. My jaw dropped, again.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"...Yeah." Maka mumbled.

"_You_ came up with it all?! Since when did your mind get so damn _corrupted_?! You're not as innocent as everyone thinks, are you?" I said. Maka still didn't say anything, but she did shake her head 'no'. I chuckled. "Well, well.. Our very own Maka Albarn, everybody! Welcome down, the newest pervert on the block!" I laughed. Maka got pissed at that comment, turning her head back to me so that she could glare at me. I could tell what she was gonna do next. Shit - I'm so screwed.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She screamed, slamming her newest encylopedia into my skull. OUCH.

"Okay, sorry.." I ground out. Damn it, that hurt.

"Hmph.. Whatever." Maka growled, turning her head away again. I sighed.

"Look, Maka.. I'm not gonna lie - the dancing _you _managed to come up with was down-right sexy and hot as hell. My next question is: how did you learn stuff like _that_ in the first place?" I asked.

"...I'd _rather_ not say, but since I'm sensing no way out of telling you: I'll let you guess. A certain _magical cat_ gives me 'tips' for certain things every now and again - against my will - and when the girls and I were thinking of doing a dance for the show, that routine popped into my head and we went with it." she admitted. I was _so close_ to laughing, but I didn't. Instead, I just silently thanked that meddlesome magical cat.

"Hey, what was that bet the girls were telling you to 'pay up and video tape' on? I overheard it, when you girls were saying good bye, as I walked off to get the bike. It's not a 'naughty' video is it?" I asked wearily, partly hoping yes and partly hoping no. Yes; I would volunteer to watch/film since I reckon Maka is hot as hell & I like her - No; She would probably kill me for 'volunteering', and it would most likely risk our resonance because she doesn't like me the way I like her, therefore making her become uncomfortable around me if she let me 'volunteer'. I can't let that happen - so no matter how much I wish her answer would be 'yes', I hope it's a 'no'.

"Wha- NO! What gave you that idea?! Wait, don't answer.. And.. The bet.. was for me to video tape me confessing to the guy I like - on the condition that we got first place in the show.." she said, blushing. Well, there goes my heart. Poor thing, getting stabbed so viciously by that one explaination. I could feel myself pale slightly, as my face fell a bit and my heart go chaotic. It felt like I was gonna have a cardiac arrest. I knew this would happen if I liked Maka; she'd find a guy she likes, it wouldn't be me, and I'd get heartbroken. It wasn't something I could help though, Maka's got; natural beauty, talent in being a meister - thanks to her mother, a flexible/athletic weapon body - thanks to her father, intelligence beyond anyone I know, bravery, loyalty, and much more. I'm seriously _uncool_ in comparison.

"Oh.. Well, good luck with that.. I'm going to go to bed, okay? See you in the morning.." I mumbled, about to get up from the couch. I was getting up when Maka pulled me back down. I raised a sad brow at her.

"Wait.. Stay here for a sec, I'll be right back.." Maka said, leaving to her room. I just sat there, wallowing in self-pity. _Should'nt even have feelings for her - it'd be a miracle if she felt the same, but I knew that even if she did like me: she's too good for me. She doesn't deserve a lazy, good-for-nothing weapon as her boyfriend._

"..Soul?" Maka called my name. I looked up at her, and saw that she had her hands behind her back. "..Close your eyes for a sec." She told me. I did as she asked. I felt her put a blindfold on me. _What is she doing?_ I thought. I heard her put down an object of the table, adn then a small 'beep' after that.

"Maka, what are you doing?" I asked her. She didn't answer for a moment.

"I'm trying to complete the bet." She mumbled. I only just heard her. _What the..?_

"Maka, how can you do that if you aren't anywhere _near_ the guy?" I stated, sounding a bit sad.

"Actually.. I am.." she said. My eyes widened underneath the blind fold.

"WHAT THE- HE'S IN OUR HOUSE?!" I yelled. The little fucker, just when in _the hell_ did he get in here?!

"Soul, calm down. No one else is here but us." She said. I calmed down, before a confusing thought hit me.

"Wait, if it's just you and me, then how can you be near this guy you 'like'?" I asked. She was just confusing me, more and more, by the seconds that passed.

"I am near him Soul, and it's just us in here. _Think_ about it." she instructed me. I thought, and thought, but nothing came to mind. My heart was being brokenly, though. I was getting hard to pretend I was fine.

"I am seriously confused Maka, what are you talking about?" I asked, frustrated. Frustrated at myself more than her. I heard her sigh, and then felt her take off the blindfold. When she did, I could see her blushing again, as well as looking as frustrated as me.

"Soul, what is on the table next to us?" She asked. I looked over. It was.. our video camera? Wait, was that thing _recording_?

"Our video camera? Is that.. Is it recording?" I asked, still looking at it.

"Yes. Now, _what_ was my bet, Soul?" She asked me. I opened my mouth, and was about to answer, when it hit me. I could feel the realization sink in and show on my face. I could feel myself blush. I turned to Maka, about to ask if it was _me_ who she liked, when I felt something soft on my lips.

It took me a moment to realise that Maka was kissing me. _Maka_ was _kissing me_ - not just some guy, but _me_. I felt like I'd explode from happiness. I felt my eyelids slide close, as I returned her kiss. My god, I could feel those butterflies in my stomach go wild, as the blood under my lips boiled and my cheeks grew hot. Man, I feel like a total girl for saying it that way, but that's the best way I could sum it up. F*ck, kissing Maka was better than I'd ever imagined.

She everntually broke the kiss, and when I opened my eyes, I saw that she was red in the face. "Soul, it's _you_. I like _you_." She said. I tried, but I couldn't comprehend what she said.

"..What?" I blinked. Damn it. Only Maka could make me this f*cked up and uncool from just _one kiss_. I was pathetic.

"I said," Maka sighed heavily, "that I, Maka Albarn, have feelings for you, Soul Eater. I don't just like you as a best friend and partner; I like you more than a friend.. I like/like you.." She said. I almost chuckled.

"Like/like? Who says that nowadays?" I mused to myself, still blushing from the kiss.

"Grr.. Fine, I don't like/like you, Soul. Happy?" She growled. I paled.

"What? No, you can't just take it ba-" Maka cut me off.

"I _love_ you. I love you,_ Soul Eater_. Is that better?!" She said, hot-headedly. My face now matched my eyes.

"I-uh.. I.. umm.." I muttered, my head completely drawing a blank. After a moment, I collected myself, and saw that Maka was about to cry. I was instantly alarmed.

"W-whoa! What's going on?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!" I yelled, freaking out. I am not used to girls crying - it always made me anxious when they did.

"Y-you don't.. feel the s-same way.. r-right? Right.. N-never mind, I'm g-going to b-bed.. Good n-night." Maka sniffled, turning away from me. Immediately, I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"Idiot. Who said that?" I asked her, blushing.

"B-but.. You d-didn't say a-anything back.." She sniffled again, confused.

"Maka, you can't just spring an 'I love you' on me and expect me to _not_ be shocked for a moment. What do you think I am, made of stone?" I joked. "Anyway, you didn't even let _me_ reply.. But first things first, are you serious about loving me? And if so, for how long?" I asked. I had to know.

"I.. I am serious.. I've liked you since we danced in the Black Room that time.. before we befriended Chrona.." I heard her mumble out, finally relaxing into my hold on her and wrapping her arms around me. I sighed contentedly.

"Well, then allow me to reply." I said, pulling away just enough to see her facial expression. Right now, she looked scared. My guess; afraid of rejection. Silly girl. "Maka, I love you, too." I told her. I saw her face light up in a bright blush before snapping up to see my smiling face. I didn't smirk, no, I _smiled_. I only ever _smiled_ around Maka. My smile was _Maka's_ only.

"R-really? Y-you do?" She stuttered. I chuckled, nodding my head.

"Yeah, I do. I love you, Maka. Always have since before I got the Black Blood. I just never said anything because I thought that you didn't feel the same way, so I pretended not to be interested in you. Honestly, though, name me one different gendered weapon that would _hand-feed_ their meister if they were paralyzed the way you were after we fought against Arachne for the first time?" I asked her. "And Tsubaki doesn't count. She'd do that for anybody." I said. Maka didn't answer. "I didn't think so." I said, chuckling.

"Soul, I'm tired.. Can we go to sleep?" Maka asked, yawning. I smiled.

"Sure, but first.." I reached over with one hand to turn off the camera's recording. I switched that off, and then switched the camera itself off and put it back onto the table. I then stood up, breaking Maka's grip on me, before bending down and picking Maka up - bridal style. Maka blushing as I carried her to my room.

"S-Soul! W-what a-are y-you d-doing?! She stuttered, blushing madly.

"Not what your thinking, you filthy minded girl." I told her, smirking. Maka's face went more red. "We're going to bed to sleep, what else would I be doing? Honeslty, you just asked me if we could go to sleep." I muttered, chuckling. I put Maka under my covers, once we got into my room, before going back to close my bedroom door. I locked it, and my window. Let's see that cat get in here now. I then turned to the light switch and turned it off, dropping my pants as I walked to my bed. I kept my shirt and boxers on. I slipped in next to Maka, and cuddled her to me. I kissed her forehead softly.

"You get some sleep, ok?" I told her. I felt her nod her head 'yes'. I smiled. "Good, good night.. My Maka.." I mumbled, yawning and holding her tighter.

Neither of us said anything else, as we drifted to sleep. I've never had a better nights sleep.

* * *

*I have a video for the dance the girls did. watch it on youtube: watch?v=kpZhZAr1cQU&feature=related


End file.
